familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Brigham (1735-1793)
}} Biography Revolutionary War Service Captain William Brigham was the commanding officer of one of four companies listed in the Marlborough 1775 Minuteman Roster that marched on the alarm of 19 April 1775. They marched to Cambridge MA to intercept the British and were there for about 10-30 days. Will of Capt William Brigham In the Name of GOD AMen as shown. I William Brigham of Marlboro' in the County of Middlesex & Commonwealth of Massachusetts Gentleman being infirm in body, but of sound mind memory & understanding, considering the uncertainty of this transitory Life, Do make publish & declare this my last WILL and Testament in manner & form following viz First. I Will & ordain that my Executors hereafter named pay all my Just debts & funeral changes- Also I give & bequeath to my son William, his heirs & assigns forever, five shillings, to be paid by my Executors in one year after my decease; as also I give & devise to him the said Will'm his heirs & assigns forever, a certain tract of land lying in Southboro' in the county of Worster, containing by estimation three acres, more or less, including a pasture commonly called the calf-pasture, & also a piece of meadow adjoining thereunto - to have & to hold, to he paying therefor to my executor, at my decease, what my Brother Elijah shall apprize it at: If he refuses this to pay, my will is, & I ordain that it be disposed of at the discretion of my executor, to help pay the legacies hereafter mentioned - Also I order my executor to deliver up to my son William two deeds of land, given & executed to him, now in my possession; upon his paying to them, as my executors, thirty pounds "in three years, & a note upon demand for one hundred & twenty pounds" - otherwise viz if he refuse to pay them thirty pounds "in three years, and a note upon demand for one hundred & twenty pounds", the said deeds shall not be given to him "but in that case I give it to Ephraim as the other land to help pay the legacies". The reason of this is - He the s'd William gave me back those deeds, now referred to, that I might dispose of my interest more to my own satisfaction, than was possible, while he held those deeds, and I think I have used him affectionately. Item I give & devise to my son Ephraim, (in case he shall comply on his part with all the inquisitions? hereinafter contained, according to my true interest), all my real estate & freehold land, which was given me by Will, by Ephraim Brigham deceased, which I hold in fee simple, lying part in Marlboro afores'd - part in Westboro' & part in Northboro with the buildings standing thereon and appurtenances thereunto belonging - to have & to hold, to him, his heirs & assigns forever - being thereunto verbally requested by Ephraim Brigham aforesaid, deceased. I also give & bequeath to my son Ephraim all my personal Estate, excepting what is herein otherwise disposed of. Item I give & bequeath to my Daughter Rebeca, wife of Ephraim Jewel, the sum of seven pounds to be paid by my Executors in one year after my decease. Item I give & bequeath to my son Hollis the sum of sixty five pounds, to be paid when he shall arrive to the age of twenty one years - this with the advantages he has had I think his part of my Estate. Item I give & bequeath to my son Willard the sum of eighty pounds, to be paid when he shall arrive at the age of twenty one years. Item I give & bequeath to my Daughter Lydia Forty pounds, to be paid when she arrive to the age of eighteen years; or (if married sooner) on her marriage day. Item I give & bequeath to my Daughter Polly the sum of thirty pounds, to be paid when she arrives to eighteen years of age, or (if married sooner) on her marriage Day. Item I give & bequeath to my Daughter Martha the sum of thirty pounds - to be paid on her when she shall arrive to eighteen years of age, or (if married sooner) on her marriage day. Item I give & bequeath to my Daughter Sophia the sum of thirty pounds, to be paid when she arrives to the age of eighteen years or (if married sooner) on the day of marriage. Item I give & bequeath to my son Dana the sum of eighty pounds, to be paid when he shall arrive to the age of twenty one years - None of these legacies to be on interest till they become payable. If upon administration the personal estate, shall be insufficient to pay the legacies, abovementioned, my will is that my son Ephraim make up the deficiency. Also my Will and intention is, that four of the best beds, with a proportionable part of the bedding, be delivered by my Executor to my four daughters, Lydia, Polly, Martha and Sophia, at my decease & that the beds & bedding remaining, be equally distributed, among my sons Ephraim Hollis & Willard no Dana in this list, & that all my wearing apparel, be equally divided, among Ephraim Hollis Willard and Dana afores'd. & that all the wearing apparel of my wife Lydia late deceased, also the Loom & tackling & all the Household goods & furniture, excepting what is herein otherwise disposed of, & excepting also the clock, which I bequeath to Ephraim, be equally divided among my Daughters Lydia Polly Martha & Sophia; That all my children so long as they remain single and unmarried, shall have the privilege of personally occupying, & residing in the back bedroom of my dwelling house & chamber over it, & such privileges in the Cellar and Garret as are necessary for occupying the same - With the privilege of the oven - the well - & repassing? as convenience requires. That Ephraim shall supply them with wood for one fire, & furnish & keep for the Daughters one good Cow so long as any of them shall remain single & unmarried, & reside in my dwelling House as aforesaid. and that he shall provide & furnish Sophia & Dana with maintenance, clothing & schooling, untill they sahll arrive at the age of fourteen years; & at the age of fourteen years pay to Sophia the sum of twenty shillings - & to Dana the sum of four pounds "twenty shillings to be used at their own discretion" also at my decease, pay to Lydia Polly & Martha twenty shillings each & that all my children so long as they remain single, as afores'd shall have equal rights to my Pew in the Meeing House, afterwards I give it to my son Ephraim. And I ordain hereby ordain & appoint my son Ephraim & my Brother Elijah Brigham of Southboro' in the County of Worcester Gentleman Executors of this my last Will & Testament And I hereby renounce, nullify & make void any and all former will or wills by me declared - Establishing & acknowledging this my only Will & Testament to be valid after my decease. In witness whereof I hereunto set my hand & seal, this thirteenth day of April, in the year of our Lord, one thousand seven hundred & ninety three. Signed: William Brigham Signed sealed published & declared by the said testator William Brigham, as & for his last Will & Testament in the presence of us, who at his request, in his presence & in the presence of each other, have hereunto subscribed our names as witnesses enumeration of interlines Winslow Lewis, Silas Gates Jun'r, Jeduthun Smith Presented for probate 14 May 1793 Proved 5 Jun 1793 on oaths of Winslow Lewis & Jeduthun Smith. 5 Jun 1793: bond of "Elijah Brigham of Southborough" as guardian of "Hollis Brigahm at his election being a Minor above fourteen years of age & child of William Brigham late of Marlborough" 5 Jun 1793: bond of "Winslow Lewis gentleman ... of Marlborough" as guardian of "Willard, Lydia, & Polly Brigham who have chosen him, they being all Minors above fourteen years of age & children of William Brigham gentleman late of Marlborough". 12 Nov 1793: bond of "William Loring of Marlborough" as guardian of "Patty, Sophia & Dana Brigham all Minors under fourteen years of age, Children of William Brigham late of Marlboro'h" 20 Oct 1793 Receipt of Winslow Lewis "in Capacity of Guardian to Lydia & Polly Brigham" __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Massachusetts militiamen in the American Revolution